Legfontosabb a bizalom
by Victoire Tonks
Summary: Vajon milyen élete lehet egy olyan lánynak, akinek Remus Lupin az édesapja? Kelly az édesanyjával él Bristolban. Kislánykori vágya, hogy megismerje az apját, akit eddig nélkülöznie kellett! Egy tragikus baleset mindent megváltoztat. Minden jog Rowlingé!
1. Miért mindig ő?

Történetünk helyszíne Bristol, ahová nemrégen beköszöntött a nyár. A hőmérő higanyszála huszonnyolc fokot mutatott. Sütött a nap, kellemes szellő volt. Aki tehette, lement a strandra fürdeni vagy napozni.

Itt lakott Amanda Morris a lányával, Kellyvel egy csendes, kertes házban az Oxford Street szélén. Egyszerű volt, mégis nagyszerű. Az épület előtt szépen rendbe rakott sövény és virágok pompáztak. Belül is nagyon takaros kis ház volt, ahol mindennek megvolt a maga helye. Sehol egy elhagyottan árválkodó ruhadarab, fél pár zokni, mosatlan edények. Ezt a rendet és szabályszerűséget Kelly szobája törte meg, ami inkább emlékeztetett egy háborús övezetre, mint egy tizenkilenc éves lány területére. A ruhák szanaszét hevertek a földön, az íróasztal tele volt könyvekkel, a kis asztalon pedig az előző napi üdítők és sütemények hevertek.

Azt mondják, hogy az emberről sok mindent elárul a környezete. Nos, ha ez igaz, akkor bizony sok mindent megtudunk anyáról és lányáról, például, hogy Amanda nagyon szorgalmas, precíz és pontos, tud felelősségteljesen viselkedni. Kelly ellenben - a szobája alapján- szeleburdi, szétszórt és rendetlen. Ami az asszonyt illeti, valóban nagyon szorgalmas, precíz és pontos volt. Ezt a munkája is megkövetelte tőle, mivel újságíróként dolgozott. Szerette a munkáját, a munkatársait. Nem vetette fel őket a pénz, viszont a megélhetéshez tökéletesen elég volt. Lánya tényleg szeleburdi és szétszórt volt, viszont nagyon vidám, cserfes teremtés. Szerette a jó társaságot, a női magánbeszélgetéseket, a bulikat. Sok barátja volt, de a legfontosabb számára Mary Bradford. Már gyerekkoruk óta ismerték egymást, és az óta a legjobb barátnők, folyton együtt lógtak. Az előző napi felfordulást is ők okozták. Egyébként Kelly nem dolgozott és nem is járt suliba. A középiskolában jó tanuló volt, de nem volt elképzelése a jövőt illetően, ezért halasztott egy-két évet. A barátnője, Mary pultosként és kiszolgálóként dolgozott egy kávéházban. Persze a szüleinek teljesen más elképzelései voltak a lányukat illetően, de hiába. Ők azt szerették volna, ha ügyvéd lesz, de a lány erre mindig azt felelte, hogy belőle nem fognak bohócot csinálni. Szerinte ugyanis az ügyvédek túlságosan műk és elegánsak. Ő jobban szerette az egyszerűséget, a lazaságot. A kinézete is ezt tükrözte: overallt viselt és olyan inget, mely háromszor nagyobb volt nála, a haja rövid volt, égnek eresztette, és lilára festette. Tudta, hogy ez nem valami nőies, de nem különösebben érdekelte, jól érezte magát a bőrében, és esze ágában sem volt megváltozni.

Amanda és lánya között mindig remek volt a kapcsolat. Szerették és tisztelték egymást. Veszekedések, kisebb összezördülések köztük is voltak, mint minden családban, ennek ellenére nagyon szoros volt a viszonyuk. Ezt csak erősítette, hogy ketten éltek a házban. Kelly nem ismerte az apját, sosem találkoztak. A férfi elhagyta az édesanyját, amikor megtudta, hogy az asszony terhes. Amanda már nagyon sokszor elmondta a lányának, hogy közösen döntöttek így, mivel a férfi még nem készült fel az apaságra, de lánya ezt sosem hitte el. Nagyon haragudott, sőt, utálta az apját emiatt. Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a mamája túl szerelmes volt, rózsaszínben látta a világot, ezért védi az apját folyton.  
- Jó reggelt, hétalvó! Már fél tíz van. Gyerünk, ki az ágyból - mondta egy kedveskedő női hang. Bentről nyöszörgés, mocorgás hallatszott. Kinyílt az ajtó, s egy kócos, szőke hajú lány jelent meg.  
- Kelly, drágám, tudod, hogy mennyi az idő? – pirított rá az édesanyja.  
- Szia, mama!- mondta a lány, majd egy nagyot nyújtózkodott, melyet egy ásítás követett.  
- Öltözz fel gyorsan! Tudod, hogy délben már itt is lesznek a vendégek - hangzott a határozott parancs.  
- Igenis, főnök - mondta csipkelődve Kelly.  
Azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Mire Amanda leért a konyhába, felöltözött, gyorsan összerakta az ágyát, az üres üvegeket bedobta a szemetesbe, berakta a könyveket a fiókjába és hamar az anyja után osont.  
- Már kész is vagy? - fordult meg az asszony.  
- Persze, hogy kész vagyok. Lassú vagy, mama - csipkelődött az anyjával ismét. Amanda sem volt rest, ismerte már ezeket a beszólásokat. Tettetett felháborodással fordult a lányához.  
- Te most gúnyolódsz anyáddal?  
- Eszem ágában sincs! - vágta rá a lány. - Mi finomat készítesz, mama?  
- A gyümölcstortát, ez a gyümölcskrém - hangzott a válasz, mire Kelly beledugta az ujját.  
- Veszed el innen a kezed! - szólt rá az édesanyja. - Majd nyalakodhatsz, ha segítesz nekem az elkészítésben. Egyébként kifelé a konyhából!

A lány elővette a másik konyharuhát, gyorsan felvette, majd beállt segíteni. Sietniük kellett, mert a vendégek kevesebb, mint 2, 5 óra múlva várhatóak voltak. Sokan voltak hivatalosak az összejövetelre: Amanda szülei, nővére és azok gyerekei, Matthew és Jessica, akik valahányszor eljöttek, felforgatták az egész házat. Szaladgáltak össze-vissza a házban. És az összejövetel fénypontja, aki miatt ennyi ember összegyűlt, Richard Thompson, aki öt hónapot töltött Oroszországban katonaként. Richard a Morris família családi barátja volt. Szeretett sokat beszélni, főleg a háborúról, a katonaságról.  
Eléggé fárasztó tudott lenni, ha valakit nem érdekelt a téma. Számára viszont ez nagyon fontos dolog volt. A haza védelme, a háború, a szabadság kivívása, egyszóval igazi forradalmár típus ember volt.  
Délben megérkezett az első vendég, Mr. és Mrs. Morris, kezükben egy jókora gyümölcskocsonyával. Amanda fogatta őket.  
- Sziasztok! Gyertek beljebb, hogy vagytok? - üdvözölte a szüleit szívélyes mosollyal .- Gyümölcskocsonya! Milyen kedves.  
A nagyszülők levették lábbelijüket, felvették az előre odakészített papucsokat, s helyet foglaltak a nappaliban.  
- Érezzétek otthon magatokat! Ha most megbocsátotok, nekem még meg kell néznem a kacsát - szabadkozott Amanda, majd odaszólt a lányának.  
- Kelly! Légy szíves gyere és szolgáld ki a nagyiékat!  
- Persze, megyek! – felelte. Megtöltötte üdítővel a poharakat, és átnyújtotta a nagyszüleinek, akik egy mosollyal köszönték meg.  
- Köszönjük, angyalom! Igazán nagyon kedves vagy.

Nemsokára újabb vendégek érkeztek, s egy óra múlva már mindenki a nappaliban volt. Amikor a konyhában minden étel elkészült, s megterítették az asztalt az étkezőben, hozzáláttak az evéshez.  
- Ez igazán fenséges, Amanda. Ismét kitettél magadért - dicsérte meg mindenki az ételt.  
- Köszönöm, nemcsak az én érdemem, Kelly is sokat segített - mondta picit elpirulva.  
- Ez igaz, a lányod nagyon ügyes, és ráadásul még csinos is - jelentette ki Richard.  
- Na, azért nem kell körbe dicsérni, Mr. Thompson – pirult bele a dicséretbe Kelly.  
- Nem-nem, ez az igazság, kedvesem. Komolyan beszélek - erősködött a férfi.  
- Apropó - váltott témát. - Amanda, kedvesem, mikor mehetek ismét lakodalomba?  
Amanda nagyon meglepődött a kérdésen, bár ismerte a férfi szókimondó stílusát. Viszont ő közel sem lepődött meg annyira, mint Kelly, aki majdnem magára borította a puncsot.  
- Az én lakodalmamon még nem is voltál.  
- Hát ez az! - Mr. Morris nem bírta magában tartani a gondolatait. Megvolt a véleménye arról a férfiról, aki elhagyta a lányát. Valahányszor szóba került, nagyon durván beszélt róla. Egy utolsó gazembernek tartotta, aki nem érdemli meg, hogy apa legyen. Ugyanúgy, mint Kelly, ő sem hitt a férfi ártatlanságában.  
- Apa, kérlek, ne kezd megint, légy szíves! - szólt rá Amanda. Nem szerette, ha szóba került a téma, annál is inkább, mivel senki nem hitt neki. Hiába mondta ezerszer mindenkinek, hogy mi az igazság, mindenki úgy gondolta, hogy felesleges védenie azt a gazembert.  
- Sajnálom, édes lányom, nem akartalak megbántani, de tudod, hogy mit gondolok róla.  
- Tudom, apa, de ne most, kérlek!  
- Mr. Thompson! Nem is mesélt még a katonaságról! - terelte el a szót Kelly, akit ugyan a téma teljes mértékben hidegen hagyott, de nem szerette volna a már meglévő témát folytatni, mivel a nagyapjának adna igazat. Thompson örömmel fogadta az érdeklődést, s rögtön belevágott a mondandójába.  
- Örülök, hogy megkérdezted - mosolygott a férfi. - Nos, kérem tudni kell, hogy az orosz flotta jelentős volt I. Péter cár idejében, viszont az évtizedek során egyre inkább csak látszatnagyhatalom lett. Jelentős volt ugyan a hadsereg, de a gazdaság nagyon le volt maradva, Oroszország ázsiai részében például még mindig faekével dolgoztak. Nos, ez tarthatatlan! Másrészről jelen volt az I. és II. világháborúban.

Kelly az édesanyjára pillantott, s olyan arckifejezést vágott, mint aki mindjárt elalszik. Elgondolkodott, majd pici mosoly húzódott a szájára, ugyanis éppen elképzelte, amint Richard az egész ország előtt beszédet mond, azok viszont paradicsommal dobálják meg. Mire ismét visszatért gondolataiból, a férfi már felállva magyarázta, hogy amíg az ellenség rájuk vadászott, ő az egyik után lopózott és lőtt.  
- Láttam, hogy piszkos dologra készül, hát nem voltam rest! Életem kockáztatásával utána mentem, megvártam, amíg azt hiszi, biztonságban van, ágakkal mögéje kerültem, és lőttem! - az utolsó szót nagyon nyomatékosan ejtette ki.

Néhány órával később a vendégek kezdtek hazaszállingózni, a házigazdák jól megpakolták őket süteményekkel és egyéb finomságokkal.  
- Örülök, hogy itt voltatok – köszönt Amanda, majd fáradtan csukta be az ajtót az utolsó vendég után.  
- Ah! – sóhajtott fel a lány. - Már nem bírtam volna tovább Mr. Thompson háborús történeteit hallgatni! – vallotta be Kelly.  
- Elég nehéz eset, de tudod, hogy ő ilyen. A háború a mindene. Különben is te kérted meg, hogy meséljen róla - felelte az asszony.  
- Igen, tudom, de csakis azért, hogy nagyapa végre abba hagyja a vitát. Nem szeretem, amikor előhozza a témát, bár mostanában egyre gyakrabban teszi – tette hozzá kicsit idegesen. Amanda pontosan tudta, hogy mit érezhet a lánya. Tudta, hogy utálja az apját, s nem tudja jobb belátásra bírni. Éppen ezért megbeszélték, hogy erről a dologról nem beszélnek, s ehhez erősen tartották is magukat. Gyorsan témát váltott.  
- Gyere, segíts nekem elmosogatni!  
Miután rendet raktak a konyhában és az ebédlőben, fürödni mentek, majd mindenki ment a maga szobájába. Nemsokára elnyomta őket az álom.

Mire Kelly másnap felébredt, Amanda már nem volt otthon, csak egy üzenetet talált a hűtőszekrényen.  
_"Szia édesem! Légy szíves menj el a boltba és teregesd ki a ruhákat! Ezután elmehetsz Maryhez.(úgyis oda mennél). Puszi: mama!"_  
- Mama, te egyszerűen hihetetlen vagy! Folyton kitalálod a gondolataimat! - mosolyodott el. Gyorsan elvégezte a rábízott feladatokat, bekapott pár falatot, majd átment a barátnőjéhez.  
Mikor becsöngetett, Mrs. Bradford nyitott ajtót.  
- Szervusz, Kelly!  
- Jó napot, Mrs. Bradford!  
- Gyere csak be, mindjárt szólok Marynek – mondta az asszony.  
Mikor belépett a házba, rögtön megakadt a szeme barátnőjén, aki éppen fel-alá járkált a házban.  
- Anyu! Nem láttad az „I love friends"-es pólómat? - kérdezte.  
- A szekrényedbe tettem, nézd meg jobban! -válaszolta az anyja, majd bement a fürdőszobába, s folytatta a takarítást.  
- Megtaláltam! - kiáltott le az emeletről, majd leszaladt a falépcsőn. - Hová tűnt? - fordult barátnőjéhez, miután észrevette, hogy az anyja nincs az előszobában.  
- Már bement a fürdőbe - felelte, és látszott rajta, hogy zavarja valami. - Beszélhetünk négyszemközt? - sürgette a lányt.  
- Persze, gyere fel a szobámba, ott nem zavar senki.

Mary szobája hasonlított Kellyére. Az ágya az ablak alatt volt, a sarokban pedig egy szekrénysor állt. Az ágyhoz közeli falon hatalmas poszterek volta, amiken énekesek, együttesek, színészek mosolyogtak és pózoltak a rajongóknak.  
- Mi újság? - kérdezte izgatottan Mary. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Kelly nem bírt ülve maradni. Felállt, majd fel-alá járkált a szobában. Mikor megszólalt, düh hallatszott a hangjában.  
- Muszáj volt közbeszólnom, különben egész délután ez lett volna a téma.  
- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Mary.  
- Ahányszor eljönnek hozzánk a nagyszüleim, folyton szóba hozzák. Miért jó ez nekik? - mérgelődött tovább.  
- Elmondanád végre, hogy miről beszélsz? - Maryt zavarta, hogy nem érti barátnőjét.  
- Nem miről… hanem kiről! Szerinted ki az, akiről állandóan szó esik, folyton beszélnek róla?  
- Ne kérdezzed, mondjad! - Mary kezdett kijönni a sodrából.  
- Az apám, ki más... – felelte Kelly olyan haraggal, amit barátnője csak nagyon ritkán hallott tőle.  
- Megint?  
- Igen, már megint. Mindig, érted? - Most még gyorsabban járkált a szobában. - És tudod, hogy mit utálok a legjobban? Amikor sajnálkoznak - mondta, majd gúnyosan elkezdte őket utánozni - „Szegény Amanda! El tudom képzelni, milyen nehéz lehetett neked egyedül felnevelni egy gyereket", vagy „Kelly, drágám, segíts édesanyádnak, szüksége van rád, hiszen te vagy neki egyedül". Komolyan! Miből gondolják, hogy nehéz volt a mamának? Honnan tudják, hogy mit érzett a mama?

Ezt szabályosan kiabálta, s már alig látott a dühtől.  
- Nyugodj meg! Gyere, ülj le! – Mary megpróbálta megnyugtatni barátnőjét. Pár percre kiment, majd egy pohár vízzel tért vissza, s átnyújtotta barátnőjének.  
- Köszönöm! - egy kissé nyugodtabb lett. A következő mondatokat már normál hangerővel mondta. - Remekül megvagyunk a mamával ketten. Szeretjük egymást. Különben is sosem mondta… szóval sosem panaszkodott. Nem kell nekünk senki és semmi más. Bocsi, hogy rád zúdítom a problémáimat, de valakinek el kellett mondanom.  
- Ugyan már, ne butáskodj - felelte Mary. - Nekem bármit elmondhatsz, hiszen erre valók a barátnők vagy nem?  
A lány hirtelen rátette fejét Mary vállára. Pár perc múlva kopogás törte meg a csendet. Mrs. Bradford dugta be fejét az ajtón.  
- Minden rendben van? Nagyon hangosak voltatok.  
- Semmi gond, mama, ne aggódj!  
- Rendben, de ha kell valami, csak szóljatok!  
- Oké.

Kelly hirtelen témát váltott.  
- Mi újság a munkahelyeden? Minden rendben?  
- Ah! Ne is kérdezd! - panaszkodott a lány. - Egy perc szabadidőm sincs, csak a munka, munka és a munka. Ráadásul a brutál állatok megkeserítik a napomat. Tegnap például egy részeg disznót kellett kituszkolni a kávéházból, aki ráadásul fizetni sem akart. És még neki állt feljebb, mikor kijöttek a rendőrök. Szörnyeteg.  
- Ma mikorra mész?  
- Délután kettőre. Szerencsére ma Edward is besegít – ezzel inkább saját magát próbálta megnyugtatni.

Edward Jenkins szintén pultos és kiszolgáló volt, aki igencsak benne volt már a hatodik X- ben, ennek ellenére nagyon szorgalmasan dolgozott. Kedves és megértő volt, mindent rá lehetett bízni, mindenkit meghallgatott, sőt, néha elhallgatta mások kínos vagy éppen titkos dolgait. Egyszer például Kelly és Mary véletlenül betörték az öreg és szenilis állatorvos ablakát. Edward éppen hazafelé tartott a munkából, s észrevette, amint mindketten sírva ballagnak haza. Amikor elmesélték, hogy mi történt, az öreg úgy döntött, hogy segít nekik, mivel tudta, hogy milyen durva és rosszindulatú az állatorvos. Együtt összeszedték a pénzt, s megjavíttatták a rendelő ablakát. Szerencséjükre az öreg semmit nem vett észre, mivel akkor nagyon keveset dolgozott. Egyébként tudni kell, hogy Mr. Jenkins nagyon szerette a hasát, a sört és a focit. A foci egy olyan téma, amelyről órákig lehetett vele beszélgetni, és természetesen az angoloknak szurkolt.  
- Szerencséd, hogy Edward ilyen segítőkész - mosolygott Kelly –, de nekem nemsokára indulnom kell.  
Mary az órájára pillantott és látta, hogy nemsokára dél lesz.  
- Fú! Ideje lesz lemennem ebédelni, különben nem fogok időben végezni, de előtte kikísérlek – fordult Kelly felé.  
- Kösz még egyszer, hogy meghallgattál.  
- Ugyan már, semmiség.  
- Majd még beszélünk, oké?  
- Rendben - elbúcsúztak.

A következő napok remekül teltek. Ebben az idő is besegített, ami igazi strandoló időt ígért. Anya és lánya egy csomó közös programot szervezett. Amanda kivett pár nap szabadságot, lementek a tengerpartra, túráztak, bevásárló körútra mentek. Fantasztikusan mulattak. Miután hazaértek, mintha kicserélték volna őket. Régen kapcsolódtak ki ennyire; mint két tinilány.  
- Fantasztikus vagy, mama - mondta Kelly mamájának.  
- Ugye? Rám sem ismersz.  
Hirtelen Amanda átölelte a lányát, de olyan szorosan, ahogy csak tudta. Kelly először megilletődött, de azután rájött, hogy mi történt. Tudta, hogy az édesanyját nagyon megviselték azok a dolgok, amit a nagyapja mondott. Hallotta, ahogy az édesanyja sírni kezdett, ekkor értette meg igazán, hogy az édesanyja mennyire szerette az apját. Ebben a pillanatban még jobban gyűlölte őt, amiért elhagyta az anyját. Miután elengedték egymást, kelletlenül elkezdtek pakolászni, mivel egyikük sem akart a másik szemébe nézni.

Másnap Amanda munkába ment, Kelly pedig egész nap otthon volt, és a tegnapi dolog járt a fejében. Hogy elterelje a gondolatait, rendet rakott a szobájában. Délután bekapcsolta a Tv-t, majd elkezdte nézni kedvenc sorozatát, de nem tudta végignézni, mert nagyon fáradt volt. Egy fél órán belül el is aludt. Arra ébredt, hogy hatalmasat dörgött az ég. Kikelt a fotelből, hogy megnézze, mennyi az idő, de észrevette, hogy elment az áram, pontosabban kivágta a vihar. A karórájára pillantott, amely 21:34-et mutatott. Aggodalom fogta el, mivel az édesanyjának már 34 perce haza kellett volna jönnie. Próbálta elérni a mobilján, de nem vette fel. Fel-alá járkált a lakásban, és egyre idegesebb lett. Felhívta a munkahelyét, hátha tudnak róla valamit, ők viszont azt mondták, hogy már elment, így még jobban aggódott, és rossz előérzete támadt.  
- Hol vagy, mama?  
Hirtelen megszólalt a mobilja, sietve vette fel azt.  
- Mama? - szólt bele a telefonba, de csalódnia kellett, mivel egy idegen női hang szólalt meg.  
- Kelly Morris? - kérdezte a női hang.  
- Igen, én vagyok! Ki beszél?  
- A Központi Kórházból telefonálok. Az édesanyja autóbalesetet szenvedett…


	2. A váratlan látogató

Kelly pár percig nem tudott megszólalni a döbbenettől. Nem akarta elhinni, amint az imént a telefonban mondtak neki. Remélte, hogy ez csak egy rossz álom, de sajnos nem volt az. Azonnal felkapta a dzsekijét, egy esernyőt, s taxival bement a kórházba. A Bristoli Központi Kórház a városközpontban volt. Ahol az orvosok szakképzetten dolgoztak. Amint Kelly beért az épületbe, rögtön megcsapta orrát az a jellegzetes szag, ami a kórházakban lenni szokott. A betegeken és az ápolókon kívül egy lélek sem volt a váróban. A lány először a recepcióra rohant megkérdezni, hogy hol találja az édesanyját, azután felment lifttel az adott emeletre. Nagyon sietett, így borzasztóan idegesítette, hogy a lift ilyen lassan haladt felfelé. Mikor végre felért, egyenesen az édesanyjához futott.

Amanda az 5. emeleti intenzív osztályon feküdt.

- Mi történt, doktor úr? - kérdezte a lány, miközben egy percre sem vette le szemét édesanyjáról.

- Az édesanyja…- kezdte az orvos.

- A hatalmas vihar miatt szenvedett balesetet. A mentősök azt mondták, hogy egy előzni próbáló figyelmetlen és erőszakos sofőr miatt sodródott ki az útról, s az árokba zuhant az autója.

Kellynek krokodilkönnyek potyogtak a szeméből. Csak nagy nehezen tudott megszólalni ismét.

- És fel fog épülni? – kérdezte.

- Nos, az első 48 óra a mérvadó – mondta biztatóan az orvos.

- Ha ez alatt az idő alatt nem javul az állapota, akkor…- ekkor elcsuklott a hangja, próbált optimistán gondolkodni.

- Viszont nagy rá az esély, hogy az édesanyja felépül. Ne aggódjon! Próbáljon megnyugodni!- biztatta Kellyt, aki viszont egyáltalán nem tudott megnyugodni.

Eszébe jutott az előző nap, amikor szorosan átölelték egymást az anyjával. Kelly még sosem látta ilyen szomorúnak a mamáját. Sosem panaszkodott vagy sírt. Ő maga nem sírt, bár nem sok kellett hozzá, de nem akarta még jobban elszomorítani. Kelly be szeretett volna menni az anyjához, de az orvos megtiltotta neki, mondván ilyen feldúlt lelkiállapotban nem segítene rajta.

A lány fel-alá járkált a folyosón, s azon gondolkodott, hogy mikor hívja fel a nagyszüleit. Már este tíz óra is elmúlt nem akarta őket ilyenkor ilyen hírrel felzaklatni. Úgy döntött, hogy majd reggel mondja meg nekik. Egész éjjel nem aludt. Az ügyeletes ápolónő többször is mondta neki, hogy azzal nem segít, ha csak sétafikál, de a lány hajthatatlan volt. Csak egy órát aludt, amikor már tényleg nem bírta tovább.

Másnap reggel első dolga volt értesíteni a nagyszüleit, akik azonnal a kórházba siettek.

- Mi történt, mikor, hogyan? - kérdezték kórusban.

Kelly elmesélte nekik, amit az orvos mondott. Mrs. Morris sírva fakadt, lerogyott a székre. A férje odament hozzá, hogy megvigasztalja. Ő nem sírt. Egyrészt, mivel szerinte egy férfi sosem sír, másrészt pedig, mert erős jellem volt. Ezt Amanda az apjától örökölte. Mindketten erősek és határozottak voltak. Kelly egész nap itt akart maradni, a nagyszülei viszont azt tanácsolták, hogy menjen haza, pihenje ki magát, s ha majd lesz valami hír, akkor majd értesítik. A lány az elején hevesen tiltakozott, de a nagyapja határozottan ráparancsolt. Így kénytelen volt hazamenni. Mikor hazaért, Mary várta, aki a rádióból hallott a balesetről.

- Hogy van? - kérdezte, miközben átölelte barátnőjét.

- Sajnos nem jól - válaszolta elkeseredve.

- Az orvosok szerint az első 48 óra a döntő. Ha addigra nem történik változás, akkor… - hangja elcsuklott, keservesen sírni kezdett.

- Mi van, ha meghal? – aggodalmaskodott.

- Ugyan, erre gondolni sem szabad - vigasztalta a lányt.

- Dehogy fog meghalni - mondta saját magát is nyugtatva.

- Nem akarom elveszíteni, érted! Nekem nincs más rajta kívül! - fakadt ki.

- Nyugodj meg! Gyere, igyál egy pohár vizet! - azzal átnyújtott egy pohár vizet a lánynak.

- Pihenj le, mert biztos semmit nem aludtál az éjszaka! Na, gyere - mondta Mary.

- Nem akarok aludni! Most is csak azért vagyok itt, mert a nagyapa rám parancsolt, hogy jöjjek haza, meg pihenjek. És nem is tudnék aludni.

- Akkor tudod, mit? - Mary elővett táskájából egy pici dobozt, amiben kapszulák voltak.

- Ebből vegyél be egyet, de csakis egyet, mert nagyon erős!

- Ez micsoda? - kérdezte Kelly.

- Ez, kérlek szépen altatótabletta. Hogy el tudj aludni. Mindig van nálam - mondta.

- Minek ez neked? - kérdezősködött tovább.

- A munka miatt sokat stresszelek, és emiatt nem tudok aludni – magyarázta.

- De ne kérdezősködj tovább, hanem vedd be! - hangzott a határozott parancs.

Kelly kelletlenül, de engedelmeskedett. Pár perc múlva már el is nyomta az álom. Mire felébredt, már késő délután volt. Nagy nehezen levánszorgott a nappaliba, ahol észrevette, hogy Mary tesz-vesz. Az, mikor meglátta a lányt, széles mosoly húzódott a szájára.

- Szép jó reggelt! Hogy érzed magad?

- Jól… fogjuk rá - mondta egykedvűen.

- De te mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte Kelly értetlenkedve.

- Csak, gondoltam, készítek valami kaját, mielőtt visszamennél a kórházba - mondta segítőkészen.

- Ez igazán kedves tőled, de nem kell, nem vagyok éhes- - mondta, már picit idegesítette a lány jelenléte.

Jelen pillanatban nem vágyott másra, minthogy bemenjen az édesanyjához, ahol nem zavarja senki és semmi.

- Enned kell valamit! Üres hassal nem mehetsz el! - Marynek valószínűleg nem tűnt fel, hogy zavaró tényező.

Kelly kezdett kijönni a sodrából, de megpróbált udvarias lenni.

- Mary, figyelj! Nem akarok mást, mint bemenni a mamához! Nincs szükségem sem kajára, sem semmire! És mielőtt megkérdezed, egyedül megyek!

Mary vette az adást, de egy picit megsértődött, bár ezt próbálta leplezni.

- Úgyis megígértem Edwardnak, hogy segítek neki az esti műszakban. Akkor én megyek is.- mondta tettetett közönnyel, majd elment.

Kelly nem foglalkozott Maryvel, felkapott pár pogácsát-csak, hogy ne szóljanak a nagyszülei, miszerint nem eszik rendesen- majd berohant a kórházba. Most nem a liftet választotta, hanem a lépcsőt, hogy minél gyorsabban felérjen. Mikor felért az emeletre, megállt egy pillanatra, mert messziről hallotta a nagyapja hangját, aki minden bizonnyal nagyon mérges volt valakire, mivel elég hangosan és haragosan beszélt. Odalépett a falhoz, s óvatosan megleste, hogy mi történik. A nagyapja egy negyven év körüli férfihoz beszélt, akinek barna haja már erősen deres volt, az arca nagyon sápadt és beesett volt. Barna hosszú kabátot viselt.

- Mit képzel magáról, hogy ide merészel jönni azok után, amit tett! Nem szégyelli magát!- mondta Mr. Morris viszonylag normál hangerővel. Tiszteletben tartotta, hogy egy kórházban van.

A férfi próbált ellenkezni, de nem tudott szóhoz jutni.

- Azok után, amit a lányommal tett!- dühöngött a férfi, aki egyre hangosabban beszélt.

- Nézze… én - próbált ismét megszólalni a másik, de hiába.

- Tudtam, hogy rossz döntés volt a lányomat elengedni egy olyan helyre, de ő csak erősködött, hogy menni akar. És ez lett a vége. Egyedül maradt egy gyerekkel - dühös pillantásokat vetett a hosszú kabátos férfira. Odalépett hozzá a felesége, és csitítani próbálta.

- Muszáj ezt most megbeszélnetek? Könyörgök, egy kórházban vagyok, legalább itt ne csinálnád! - kérte tőle, de a férje hajthatatlan volt.

- Nem, drágám - mondta eltökélten.

- Itt és most akarom elmondani, ami már közel húsz éve a szívemet nyomja!

Eközben Kelly mindent hallott az iménti beszélgetésből. Világossá vált számára, hogy a nagyapja kihez beszél. Az apjához. Két érzés uralkodott benne. Először a döbbenet. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy végre láthatja az apját, akit nem is ismer. Másodszor viszont egy ennél sokkal erősebb érzés kerítette hatalmába. A gyűlölet. A mérhetetlen gyűlölet. Legszívesebben odament volna hozzá és megmondta volna a magáét, de nem tette meg. Egy, mert tiszteletben tartotta, hogy egy kórházban nem illik, kettő, pedig, mert tudta, hogy az apja mennyire fontos a mamájának. Odament a nagyszüleihez, akik addigra már leültek a székekre, s üdvözölte őket.

- Sziasztok!- köszönt, miközben gondosan kerülte az apja tekintetét.

- Kelly, drágám! - örültek, mikor meglátták unokájukat.

Látszott rajtuk, hogy zavarja őket a férfi jelenléte, s megkönnyebbültek, mikor meglátták Kellyt.

- Kipihented magad? - kérdezték.

- Igen… fogjuk rá - hangzott az egykedvű válasz.

- Van valami hír a mamáról? Nem szóltatok. - kérdezte, s ügyelt rá, hogy ezt az apja is meghallja.

Kíváncsi volt az arckifejezésére. Észrevette, hogy felkapta a fejét. Ő maga próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem is tudná, hogy ő kicsoda.

- Drágaságom! - szólalt meg Mrs. Morris.

- Ideje mennünk! Nagyon késő van, és mi nagyon elfáradtunk - mondta.

- Itt hagytok? - kérdezte ijedten, mert nem akaródzott kettesben maradni az apjával. Főleg azért, mert nem akart olyat mondani, amit később maga is megbánna.

- Nagyon fáradtak vagyunk, édesem - mondták, majd felvették a felsőjüket, megpuszilták az unokájukat, és lementek a lifttel.

Így egyedül maradt apa és lánya. Kelly kelletlenül fészkelődött a székben. Hirtelen felállt, s fel-alá kezdett sétálni a folyosón. Érezte az apja tekintetét magán, ami roppantul idegesítette. Odament az ablak előtt, ahol az anyja feküdt. Amanda nagyon erőtlennek és gyengének látszott, ahogy feküdt a kórházi ágyon. Mikor már nem bírta tovább, fogta magát, s elment sétálni egyet, hogy kicsit kiszellőzzön a feje. Már éjfél is lehetett, mire visszatért a kórházba. Mikor belépett az épületbe, a recepciós nő sietett oda hozzá.

- Kisasszony! - kezdte.

- Már mindenhol kerestük. Az édesanyja magához tért.

Kelly először nem hitt a fülének. Azonnal felrohant az emeletre, s egyenesen az anyja kórterme felé. Mikor odaért, észrevette, hogy teljesen üres a folyosó. Az apja sehol. Nem foglalkozott vele. Amikor azonban belépett a kórterembe, megtorpant egy pillanatra, ugyanis meglátta, amint az apja az ágyon ülve beszélget a mamájával. Mikor az anyja meglátta lányát, mosoly húzódott az arcára. Az apja ismét őt nézte.

- Kelly… édesem! - szólította meg Amanda.

Kelly az apját nézte mérges tekintettel.

- Gyere ide!- mondta neki az anyja.

A férfi leszállt az ágyról, majd Amandára nézett.

- Én most jobb, ha megyek! Kettesben hagylak benneteket - mondta, majd kiment.

- Mama! Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte és megfogta az édesanyja kezét.

- Nagyon fáradt vagyok és gyenge - mondta. Olyan gyenge volt, hogy csak a fejét tudta mozdítani.

- Figyelj rám! - hangjában határozottság hallatszott.

- Én nemsokára elmegyek…

- Mama, kérlek, ne mondj ilyet! - a lány a könnyeivel küszködött.

- Ez az igazság. De mielőtt meghalok, valami nagyon fontosat szeretnék neked elmondani.

- Micsodát, mama? - kérdezte Kelly.

- Tudnod kell, hogy egész életemben nagyon szerettelek téged, és mindent megadtam neked.

- Tudom, tudom - mondta a lány.

- De valami nagyon fontosat eltitkoltam előled – ekkor Amanda kinézett az ablakon.

Kelly kezdett összezavarodni. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mi az a fontos dolog, amiről ő nem tud, hisz mindent meg szoktak beszélni egymással.

- Emlékszel, amikor 6 éves korodban nagyon beteg voltál és az orvosok sem tudtak mit csinálni veled?- kérdezte.

- Igen, de miért kérdezed ezt most tőlem?

- Mert akkor én gyógyítottalak meg. Viszont nem csodafüvekkel vagy ilyesmivel, hanem…- kis szünetet tartott, majd folytatta.

- Varázslattal - mondta, majd fürkészni kezdte lánya arcát.

Kelly nagyon meglepődött az imént hallottaktól.

- Boszorkány vagyok, ahogy az apád is az… és te is - mondta.

- Micsoda? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

- Én, boszorkány vagyok? Nem, ez nem lehet. - Kelly teljesen összezavarodott, leült a sarokban lévő székre.

- Igen, az vagy. Persze nem összetévesztendő azokkal a gonosz boszorkákkal, akik a mesékben vannak. A női varázslókat nevezik így - Amanda nagyot köhögött, már alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét.

- Te is rendelkezel a gyógyítás képességével, ugyanúgy, mint én - mondta.

- Tessék? - kérdezte.

- Ezt miért nem mondtad eddig el nekem? - kérdezte kérdő tekintettel az anyját.

- Mert…- kezdte az asszony.

- Hívd be az apádat, légy szíves! - kérte.

A lány kelletlenül, de engedelmeskedett. A férfi a folyosón sétált fel-alá. A lány intett neki, hogy menjen be. Mikor már mind a ketten bent voltak, Amanda megszólalt.

- Figyeljetek rám! Nagy dologra szeretnélek megkérni titeket. Mivel nemsokára úgyis elmegyek, szeretném, ha ti ketten jobban megismernétek egymást. - a lány nem nézett az apjára.

Az asszony Kellyre nézett, majd így folytatta.

- Drágaságom! Szeretném, ha odaköltöznél az apádhoz - mondta.

A lány és a férfi is nagyon meglepődött a kérésen, és egyszerre kérdeztek vissza.

- Micsoda? - kérdezték, majd kézzel-lábbal tiltakozni kezdtek.

- Mama, ezt nem kérheted tőlem! - kezdte a lány.

- Amanda, nem kérheted ezt tőlem, hiszen nagyon jól tudod, hogy az én állapotomban nagyon veszélyes lenne, ha…

- Kérlek benneteket, nem akarom, hogy harag legyen köztetek! - ekkor a lányára nézett.

- Hisz nem is ismeritek egymást! - Amanda könnyezni kezdett.

Ekkor mindketten meghatódtak, és igent mondtak a nőnek, bár egyikük sem akarta igazán.

- Köszönöm, most már nyugodtan megyek el.

Ekkor megfogta mindkettejük kezét, majd…

Kelly zokogásban tört ki. Nem akarta elfogadni a tényt, hogy az anyja nincs többé. Az ágyra borult, s csak sírt és sírt. Ekkor az apja odament hozzá, hogy kivigye. Megfogta a vállát, de a lány elrántotta, majd kirohant a kórteremből, majd az épületből is. Taxiba szállt és hazament.

Otthon mindenhol emlékek törtek elő. Leült a nappali kanapéjára és keservesen sírni kezdett. Mikor felnézett, megpillantotta a kandallón lévő fényképeket. Azok őt és az édesanyját ábrázolták, amint vigyorogva pózolnak a kamerának. Ekkor felrohant az emeletre egyenesen az anyja szobájába, majd kutakodni kezdett. Az akasztós szekrény alján egy dobozt talált, ami tele volt képekkel. A sok kép között megakadt a szeme az egyiken, amelyen egy fiatal lány és egy fiú integet kifelé. Amikor megfordította, egy üzenetet talált rajta.

„HOGY MINDIG EMLÉKEZZ RÁM"

REMUS


	3. Utazás az ismeretlenbe

Msnap reggel kopogs trte meg a csendet. Kelly senkivel sem akart tallkozni, s emiatt gy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna.

- Kelly! Engedj be, nagyon szpen krlek!

A lny viszont csak lt a nappali kanapjn lbt felhzva.

- Kelly, lgy szves! Meggrem, hogy nem fogok anyskodni feletted. Nem fogok rd erltetni semmit, amit nem akarsz.

Pr perc mlva kinylt az ajt, Mary a szoksos overlja helyett sima fekete inget s fekete nadrgot viselt. Mikor megltta bartnjt, azonnal tlelte.

- Annyira sajnlom.

- Ksznm Mary szrevette, hogy Kellynek duzzadtak voltak a szemei.

- Gyere be de lehetleg ne nzz krl! - Mikor Mary belpett a nappaliba, megttte a szemt egy csom doboz, fnykpek s sszetpett paprok.

- Mi trtnt itt?

- Oh, csak rgi kpeket nzegetek, s kivlogatom, ami nem kell mondta, majd vllat vont. Ekkor Marynek kt hatalmas brndn akadt meg a szeme. Elszr bartnjre nzett, majd a brndkre, vgl ismt a lnyra.

- Elutazol? krdezte szomoran.

- Nem. Elkltzm majd folytatta:

- Figyelj rm! Szeretnm, ha eladnd ezt a hzat! - Marynek ttva maradt a szja a dbbenettl.

- Elkltzl? De mikor dntttl gy s mirt? - Kelly elszr ttovzott azt illeten, hogy elmondja-e az igazsgot bartnjnek, de vgl gy dnttt, hogy igen, hiszen ezer ve ismertk egymst, radsul teljes mrtkben megbzott benne. Termszetesen a varzsvilgot nem fedte fel. Amikor befejezte, a lny ekkppen felelt:

- Szerintem kedves volt tle, hogy eljtt, mikor a mamd krhzban volt - Kelly nem hitt a flnek.

- Te most kinek a prtjn llsz? krdezte megrknydve.

- A tiden, termszetesen, de ltom, amit ltok.

- s mit ltsz? Az, hogy egyszer eljtt kzel 20 v utn, mg nem jelent semmit. Attl mg nem fogom megbocstani, amit a mamval tett.

Mary viszont meg volt gyzdve arrl, hogy bartnje nem ltja t tisztn a dolgokat, tl elfogult.

- Hisz azt sem tudod, hogy mi trtnt pontosan kzttk akkor. A mamd mr nagyon sokszor elmondta, hogy kzsen dntttek gy, radsul pont magad meslted, hogy kiborult, amikor a nagyapd szidalmazni kezdte az apdat. n gy gondolom, ha valban olyan szrny ember lenne, nem jtt volna el.

- Nzd! Azt valban nem tudom, hogy mi trtnt kzttk, azt viszont igen, hogy egsz letemben egy szlvel ltem, az pedig a mama. Soha nem ismertem, nem jelentkezett, mg egy levelet sem rt. Ha fontos lettem volna neki, akkor megmagyarzta volna. Azrt s csakis azrt megyek el vele, hogy kidertsem az igazsgot. Mindent tudni akarok - majd hozztette:

- Meg aztn ez a hz tl sok emlket riz. Mindenhol csak a mama jut eszembe, s ebbe nem akarok belebolondulni!

- Tgy, ahogy jnak ltod. Most rgtn msz?

- Ma este. s szeretnlek megkrni, hogy errl a dologrl ne beszlj senkinek, fleg a nagyszleimnek ne! Elg, ha annyit tudnak, hogy az emlkek tmkelege miatt megyek el. Rendben?

- J, j, megrtettem. Egybknt mit szlt hozz, hogy oda kell kltznd?

- Egyltaln nem tetszett neki, hogy odakltzm. Kzzel-lbbal tiltakozott. Maryt szemmel lthatan elszomortotta ez a vlasz. Nyilvn azt remlte, hogy az apjnak tetszeni fog az tlet.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Nem tudom, br igazbl nem is rdekel. Olyan fura volt. Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy veszlyes lenne, ha odakltznk - hirtelen tlelte bartnjt.

- Nagyon fogsz hinyozni mondta knnyes szemmel.

- Te is nekem. grd meg, hogy rsz!

- Meggrem majd mosolyogva hozz tette:

- Ha te nem lennl, ki kellene tallni. Nincs mg egy ilyen lny, mint te - rzelmes bcst vettek, majd Mary elment.

Lupin este rkezett. Kelly pp a konyhban kvt ksztett, amikor csngettek. A lnynak sszeszorulta a szve illetve a gyomra. Az ajthoz lpett, kinyitotta s beengedte az apjt. Nagyon zavarban volt, ezrt gyorsan visszament a konyhba. Ltszott a frfin, hogy sem tud mit csinlni zavarban.

- Hogy rzed magad?

- Hogy krdezhetsz ilyet? Szerinted hogy rzem magam? Most halt meg az desanym, akit mindenkinl jobban szerettem a vilgon. Hirtelen felbukkansz annyi v utn, s hozzd kell kltznm, amit a legkevsb akarok. Utllak azrt, amit vele tettl, s semmit sem akarok tled, SEMMIT? rted?

Ht igen. Legszvesebben ezt mondta volna, de e helyett csupn ennyit mondott:

- Megvagyok.

- Ltom, mr sszecsomagoltl nzett a brndk fel.

- Igen Kelly olyan gyengnek rezte magt, hogy az igeneken s nemeken kvl nem igen szeretett volna tbbet mondani. A frfi ttovzott, ltszott rajta, hogy valamit akar mondani, de csak ennyit mondott:

- Akkor jobb, ha most indulunk.

A lny megfogta a brndket (nem engedte, hogy az apja segtsen, mondvn kt brndt mg is elbr), majd elindultak az utcra. A hz eltt egy rgies Ford Anglia llt. Kelly csodlkozott, hogy a varzsvilgban vannak autk.

- Ltszik, hogy n csak azokat a mesket ismerem, ahol a gonosz boszorkk seprvel repkednek a levegben jegyezte meg magban gnyosan.

Az apja, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, gy szlt:

- Ez is repl - azzal beszlltak a kocsiba s felemelkedtek. Kelly mindkt kezvel kapaszkodott. Lenzett, s gy rezte, mintha replgpen lne. A kezdeti ijedtsg hamar elmlt, utna nagyon lvezte a replst. tkzben tbb autt is ltott, s ekkor eszbe jutott, hogy mi van, ha megltjk ket. Aggdva fordult Lupin fel.

- Odalent nem ltnak meg minket?

- Nem kell aggdni, az aut lthatatlan. Ltod ezt a gombot? mutatott az egyetlen gombra, ami a kormny mellett volt.

- Azzal kell lthatatlann tenni az autt.

Az utazs tovbbi rszben a lny szundtott, mivel nagyon fradt volt. Krlbell egy ra mlva rkeztek meg. Kelly pp akkor bredt fel. Amikor felnzett, egy tlagos, br picit rgies kinzet hzat pillantott meg. Az ablakbl kiszrdtt a benti fny. Kiszllt, krlnzett, de kzel, s tvol egyetlen hzat nem ltott, amit felettbb klnsnek tartott. A cuccai fel vette az irnyt, de az apja intett neki, hogy menjem elre, neki mg el kell intznie valamit. A lny gy is tett. A hz bellrl egszen mshogy nzett ki, mint ahogyan azt gondolta. Ahogy belpett, krljratta a tekintett a hzon. Az elszobt egy boltv vlasztotta el a nappalitl, aminek a kzepn volt egy kisasztal, krltte kt fotel s kt kanap. Jobb oldalt szrevett egy gesztenyebarna szekrnyt, mellette a lpcssort. A falon kpek lgtak, amelynek laki kzl nhnyan integettek a lnynak, nhnyan viszont alaposan vgigpsztztk a szemkkel az rkezt. Hirtelen egy fiatal ni hang szlalt meg.

- Remus! Te vagy az?

Kelly nemsokra megltta a hanghoz tartoz alakot. Egy fiatal n volt, pr vvel idsebb, mint . Testalkata tlagos volt. Nem volt ugyan egy modell alkat, de duci sem volt. A haja pedig- Kelly legnagyobb megdbbensre- ugyanolyan volt, mint Mary Bradford. Rvid, tsi s lila. Az, mikor megltta t, szles mosolyra hzta a szjt.

- Szia! Nymphadora Tonks vagyok, de mindenkinek csak Tonks.

Kelly zavarba jtt_. _

_-_Apmnak van mg egy lnya? tprengett el.

- Szia! n Kelly vagyok, Kelly Morris.

- rlk, hogy itt vagy. Remus nem mondta, hogy ilyen csinos lnya van - Kelly olyan piros lett, mint egy pipacs.

- Ksz, kedves vagy.

- Ugyan, n csak azt mondom, amit ltok.

- Egybknt te ki vagy? - Tonks egy picit meglepdtt.

- Az apd mg nem mondta? n a

Ebben a pillanatban lpett be a frfi a brndkkel. Tonks odaszaladt hozz, meglelte, majd- Kelly legnagyobb megrknydsre- megcskolta. Az apja szrevette lnya arckifejezst. Odalpett hozz.

- Ismered Tonksot?

- Mg nem mondtad el neki? nzett r krd tekintettel a n.

- Nem, mg nem. Meg akartam mondani, de aztn

- Mit nem mondtl mg el nekem? krdezte.

A msik kett egymsra nzett, majd Lupin folytatta.

- Tonks a felesgem.


End file.
